


Ради Теда

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: История про мужчину с глазами матери и мальчика с глазами отца. А также про того, кто считает себя лишним, и про одно очень древнее и могущественное заклинание: «ради Теда».
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест: «Мелочь, а приятно» для mrs. Snape, которая хотела снарри, с усыновлением Тедди, долгим привыканием Тедди к Гарри, юстом между Гарри и Снейпом,и чтобы Гарри переживал, что Снейп к ним только из-за ребёнка ходит, а Снейп - что Гарри опять-таки только из-за ребёнка позволяет ему приходить.

«Без истерики. БЕЗ ИСТЕРИКИ, ПОТТЕР!!!» – сказал я, ударил себя по левой щеке, затем по правой, вмазал в нос и стукнулся лбом о стену. Потом взял себя в руки. Сунул башку в камин.

– Северус…

Так пискляво и жалко мой голос не звучал уже тысячу лет. С тех самых пор, как я звал Чжоу на Святочный бал (не удивительно, что она мне тогда отказала). Северус осознал всю серьезность ситуации и ринулся ко мне, едва не стукнувшись лбом. Я отскочил, пошатнулся, Северус, еще одной ногой в камине, обхватил меня за талию, чтобы я не рухнул на захламленный рисунками журнальный столик. Мы немного постояли, обретая равновесие (душевное, кстати, тоже), а потом Северус торопливо выпустил меня и отвернулся, помрачнев. Сказал каминным щипцам:

– Ну, что опять стряслось, Поттер?

– Тед пропал, – пробормотал я.

– Опять?

– Нет, в этот раз серьезно!

– Под шкафом?

– Смотрел.

– За холодильником?!

– Северус!!!

– Ох, – он потер устало лоб. На нем была рабочая мантия, значит, я отвлек его от очередного важного эксперимента. Судя по расцарапанным до крови рукам, мои вопли из камина застали его врасплох, и одна из этих тварей попыталась сожрать его указательный палец. Этот самый палец уткнулся мне в нос, слегка сплющив его.

– Если это снова ложная тревога, Поттер… – угрожающе произнес Северус. Я скосил глаза к носу и кивнул. Северус тихонько усмехнулся, потом достал палочку.

– Ну, пойдем искать, что ли?

***

Первый нормальный разговор у нас со Снейпом вышел, когда война закончилась. Сразу после суда я утащил Снейпа в кафе, чтобы объяснить, что я вовсе не пытался его добить, а действовал из самых лучших побуждений. Снейп болтал ложечкой в чае, болтал ногой под столом и не особо-то мне верил.

Я его не ненавидел. Это было просто недоразумение. Все вышло ужасно, ужасно глупо. Как всегда в моей жизни, в общем-то.

Когда Волдеморт умер, я был малость не в себе. У меня что-то в голове помутилось, да и у кого бы не помутилось, учитывая то, что я всю ночь не спал, сражаясь с Волдемортом и прочими гадами. И вот мне почему-то втемяшилось в голову, что Снейп жутко боялся, что его похоронят живьем. И хотя бы эту малость я мог для него сделать. Я пробрался к Визжащей Хижине, шатаясь и спотыкаясь, склонился над Снейпом и собирался его разрезать, чтобы быть наверняка уверенным, что он погиб. Сомнений особых не было – он умирал на моих руках, дергался и хрипел, да и теперь выглядел довольно неаппетитно:засохшая черная корка на шее, синие губы… Я немного поревел над ним, а потом заставил себя быть мужчиной, а не тряпкой. Я знал, что надо сделать. Отрезать ему голову или вспороть живот. Ради него самого. Я ткнул в него палочкой, а он вдруг открыл глаза и заорал.

– Я не пытался добить вас, сэр, ну клянусь же!!! – увещевал я, а Снейп загадочно молчал, глядя на заварочный чайник, стоящий между нами: из носика тонкой струйкой шел дым. Казалось бы, что мне дался этот Снейп? Но я бы жить не смог, вот честно, если бы он считал, что я мелочный ублюдок, готовый убить беззащитного и раненного человека…Вот почему я путался в словах, сопел носом, и заказал Снейпу тирамису, лишь бы он мне поверил и простил.

Кажется, я все еще не отошел от суда – мрачные стены Визенгамота, стул с бренчащими цепями, и Снейп, кажется, удивленный, что эти самые цепи не обвились вокруг его запястий… Мы все говорили в его защиту, один за другим – все те, кто придумывал способ проучить упыря, сидя в гриффиндорской гостиной… Все те, кто присылал ему фальшивые валентинки с оскорбительным содержанием, и все, кто царапал его носатую рожу на партах в кабинете Истории… Все, кто считал, что лучше бы Снейпа не существовало в природе.

Я распинался дольше всех, и каждое мое истеричное «он предатель!» и «почему вы верите ему?!», обращенные к Дамблдору, звучали в моей голове.

Тогда, в темном зале кафе, руки мои тряслись, и голос тоже трясся, и тряслась нога Снейпа под столом, и ложечка в чашке, и Снейп все смотрел и смотрел на меня, молча, безучастно.

– Если бы вы только дали бы мне шанс, я бы вам понравился, может, вы бы даже решили, что я нормальный парень, и вам бы даже захотелось стать моим другом. В смысле, мы бы запросто могли бы стать друзьями, если бы узнали друг друга лучше, если бы просто дали друг другу шанс, и тогда...

– Бы, – подсказал Снейп, я рассмеялся, он застыл. Потом сказал:

– Мне очень жаль, Поттер, но у нас ничего не выйдет.

Тогда я разозлился, а потом понял, почему он так сказал. После суда он уволился из Хогвартса, продал дом и переселился к магглам. И тогда я уже по-другому воспринял эти его слова. В конце концов, он говорил очень даже искренне.

«Мне очень жаль», – сказал он.

– Но у нас ничего не выйдет, – напомнил мне Рон, выразительно пошевелив ушами. – Магглы, Гарри. Он сюда уже не вернется.

– Вечно ты портишь всю малину, – сказал я, смутно понимая, что Снейпа «малиной» никак не назовешь. Но так уж я чувствовал. Рон дал мне утешительный подзатыльник, Гермиона налила еще эля, и я решил, что надо учиться отпускать людей из своей жизни.

А потом умерла Андромеда Тонкс.

***

Призывные, поисковые, чары Поводыря и даже раскопанная из груды носков Карта Мародеров не помогли; все чары противоречили друг другу, сообщая, что Тедди в доме, но ни в одной из комнат его нет. Как и на крыше, на балконе, или висящем на пожарной лестнице. Карта Мародеров указывала, что Тедди на чердаке, но и там было пусто.

На чердаке была маленькая комнатка, напоминающая мой чулан у Дурслей. Правда, чуть светлее из-за квадратного пыльного окошка. С низкого потолка падали паучки и птичий помет, а между половиц были такие щели, что палец поместится; из мебели была только покосившаяся софа и хромое трюмо с зеркалом. Тедди отчего-то любил чердак. Он убегал туда, чтобы побыть один. К сожалению, Тедди частенько хотел побыть один. По правде, дело не в том, что Тедди любил одиночество – он просто не любил меня.

– Не говори глупостей, – резко заявил Северус. Ему не нравился мой упаднический настрой. А я так до сих пор и не мог поверить, что ни одна социальная служба, ни один здравомыслящий человек все еще не отнял у меня Тедди – ведь я, определенно, был худшим родителем, которого только можно вообразить.

– Не говори глупостей, – повторил Северус, схватив меня за локоть. Пальцы у него словно из стали сделаны. Я уставился на Северуса огромными жалобными глазами, «собачьи глазки», как их называл Сири. Он меня когда-то и научил этому приему. На Гермионе он работал бесподобно, на Северусе – с перебоями, а на Тедди не работал вовсе. У него у самого глаза были ого-го какие. – Ты хороший отец, Поттер. Лучше, чем ты можешь себе вообразить.

– Тебе просто сравнивать не с кем, – проворчал я, и на секунду мне показалось, что Снейп меня ударит. Но он просто выпустил мой локоть и сказал:

– Давай искать дальше.

***

Андромеда была не в себе. Это самая мягкая формулировка, которая у меня есть. Она сошла с ума после смерти дочери, но никто не решался ей об этом сказать. Честно говоря, мне было не до того, не до Тедди и Андромеды, я пытался возродить свою жизнь из руин, в том числе – личную жизнь с Джинни. С этим ничего не вышло, но я до сих пор стыжусь и жалею, что никогда не задавался вопросом, как существовали Тедди с Андромедой эти полтора года.

Когда она умерла, я понял, что должен забрать Тедди. Это серьезный шаг, но я был готов. Если бы все было так просто!

Только после смерти Андромеды открылось, насколько плохо у нее обстояли дела с реальностью. Дом был похож на свалку, все вещи привинчены заклинаниями к стенам, будто Андромеда ждала урагана. Детские вещи принадлежали Тонкс, а ее колдографии покрывали потолки в доме, и глядели сверху вниз, словно печальные звезды. Тедди в этом хаосе никто не нашел. Ни колыбели, ни одежды, ничего. Андромеда оставила завещание, в котором говорилось, что Тедди никогда не свяжется с магическим миром, который отнял у нее всех, кто был ей дорог. Гермиона предположила, что Тедди в одном из маггловских приютов. Невилл рассказывал, что видел Андромеду однажды на кладбище, когда приходил к бабушке. Она шла среди надгробий и казалась потерянной, и Тедди с ней не было.

– Мне нужно было подойти, – убивался Невилл, – заговорить, спросить что-то… Но я просто проводил ее взглядом и все.

– Да, тебе нужно было подойти, – говорил я сердито. Я злился не на него, на себя. Я был крестным Тедди, но не вспоминал о его существовании, пока не стало слишком поздно.

– Ремус тоже не вспоминал о твоем существовании двенадцать лет, – сказала тогда Гермиона. Я кинул на нее убийственный взгляд.

– Ты считаешь, что я так мстил Тедди?

– Нет, просто напоминаю, – сказала она, и я пожал плечами. Будто бы я нуждался в напоминаниях!

Мы искали Тедди всем миром. Я, Рон, Гермиона, Невилл, Джинни, Луна и Джордж – маленькая поисковая группа имени Теда Люпина. Мы разделили маггловские кварталы Лондона на секторы, и обходили детские дома. Артур пытался выяснить в министерстве, не было ли замечено за Андромедой применение магии в маггловских районах в последние полтора года. Минерва договорилась с новым редактором «Пророка», который пытался сделать из этой газетенки приличное издание, и на последней странице опубликовали призыв ко всем магам, живущим в маггловском Лондоне, но следящим за новостями магической Британии. К сожалению, Снейп к таким не относился – он не давал о себе знать, и пришлось обратиться к Малфою.

С Драко Малфоем мы встретились на перекрестке; он куда-то спешил, я тоже не горел желанием вспоминать славные школьные годы. Он казался совсем другим; отрастил волосы, может, в память об отце, или еще зачем – ветер дергал и трепал их. Солнце слепило глаза, и я почти не разглядел Драко, заметил только улыбку, размазанную по его лицу. Он сунул мне бумажку, предупредил, что «если крестный тебя не ждет, лучше не говори, кто дал тебе адрес», и аппарировал. А я подумал, что это приятная неожиданность – Малфой оказался не таким дерьмом, каким я его всегда считал.

– Но все же дерьмом, – заявил Рон, когда я пересказал ему про встречу. – Гребаная рок-звезда, тоже мне.

– Прекрати, – возмутилась Гермиона. Она защищала Малфоя, а Рон ревностно следил за его карьерой на сцене, с тех самых пор, как Драко явился на их свадьбу, подарил молодоженам рояль и признался Гермионе, что был влюблен в нее в школе.

– Сказал, что понял это, когда я ему врезала, – смущенно рассказывала Гермиона.

– Придууурок, – отвечали мы с Роном хором. Но я – с примесью понимания. Я вон тоже… однажды… Чуть банкой в голову не схлопотал.

Не важно.

Мы искали Тедди, но приютов оказалось больше, чем я мог себе представить. Кроме того, была вероятность, что Тедди не в Лондоне, а каком-нибудь другом городе. Черт, да Андромеда могла аппарировать в любую точку планеты!

Когда я был близок к отчаянью, Гермиона обнимала меня за плечи, а Рон давал подзатыльники, и жизнь немного налаживалась.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что даже когда найдешь его, будет еще куча проблем? – уточняла Гермиона, когда я казался слишком уж ободренным. За одно это «когда» вместо «если» я готов был целовать ей пятки, но Рон бы не понял. – Ты понимаешь, что нельзя нарушать последнюю волю Андромеды?

Конечно, я понимал. Вот почему присмотрел себе славный домик в маггловской части города. Совершенно случайно он находился неподалеку от дома Снейпа. Это было просто совпадением. Без всякого умысла и задней мысли. Просто так вышло. Случайно. Да.

– О, прекрати, – ворчал Рон, – ты такой жалкий…

Он все пытался казаться мужественным и грубым, потому что я стал свидетелем незабываемой сцены. Зашел без стука и увидел, как Рон сюсюкает над круглым животом Гермионы.

«А кто это мой маленький лупыздрик? Кто это мой золотой мальчик?? Снитчик мой обожаемый?»

Родилась девочка, кстати.

***

Спустя час чердак был изучен сверху донизу. Ни единая щель, ни единая тень, ни один кусок обоев не избежал нашего пристального внимания. Единственной уликой, говорящей о присутствии Тедди поблизости, были разбросанные по полу цветные мелки. Тедди постоянно что-то рисовал, и его рисунки были всюду, кипами лежали у меня под кроватью, оказывались под подушкой, выпадали из открытых шкафов и кружились разноцветными альбомными листами под потолком. А чердак я отдал Теду «на растерзание», поэтому тут был изрисован пол, стены и местами даже низкий потолок (все-таки вставал на хромоногий столик, хоть я и запрещал!). Отовсюду на нас смотрели каракули, солнышки и гигантские цветы-деревья, тучки, машинки, многорукие каракатицы, или что это должно было быть…

Здесь словно была приоткрытая дверь в разноцветный мир Теда. Только самого Теда нигде не было.

– Поттер, не раскисай, – тихо сказал Северус, когда я сел на пол и начал водить пальцем по голубому меловому пятну, изображающему озеро. – Мы его найдем. Он ведь и раньше прятался.

Убегал и прятался, да. Частенько. Все потому, что я никак не мог… ну, понять его. А может, мало старался. А может, я просто был безнадежен в плане отцовства.

– Мы поссорились, и он убежал вверх по лестнице. А я не пошел за ним. Подумал, ему нужно остыть. Побыть одному. Я занимался своими делами, а потом… Ну, стал его звать обедать. А он не откликается. Я его искал. Думал, он просто из вредности молчит. Но его нигде, нигде нет!

Я поднял глаза на Северуса. Он вздрогнул. Видимо, отчаянье на моем лице сбивало с ног.

– Не мог же он просто исчезнуть?! Что, если это была стихийная аппарация?

– Брось, ты же сам говорил – Тедди вообще не проявляет магических способностей, – нахмурился Северус.

Да, так и было. Тедди не колдовал, у него не было всплесков магической активности, как у других детей-магов. Наверное, потому что он провел первые годы жизни в маггловском приюте, а может, причина в чем-то еще. Тедди не был сквибом, по крайней мере, наш колдомедик сказал, что все с ним в порядке. Тедди просто не хотел колдовать.

Но если я достал его до такой степени, что ему захотелось исчезнуть…

– Он мог найти твою мантию-невидимку? – спросил Снейп. – Может, поэтому мы видим его на карте?

Чердак был тесным, а мы его облазили весь, но на всякий случай проверили еще раз. Походили по комнатке, раскинув руки в стороны и ощупывая воздух. Столкнулись где-то посередине. Я на секунду прижался к Северусу, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, а он сцепил пальцы у меня за спиной.

Счастье длилось недолго. Снейп отстранился, пробормотав что-то вроде:

– Я здесь только ради Теда, так что давай им и займемся.

И я торопливо кивнул.


	2. Chapter 2

Первое время мне помогала Гермиона. Я-то сам неплохо ориентировался среди той техники, к которой меня подпускали Дурсли. Но это было сто лет назад, а магглы постоянно изобретали что-то новое, и сам я со всем этим разобраться не мог. Гермиона меня пристыдила: «несколько лет среди магов, а уже забыл, как микроволновка включается!».

– Совсем никуда не гожусь! – заявила Гермиона с огорчением спустя пару минут, когда в микроволновке что-то вспыхнуло. – Туда же нельзя жесть совать!

– Хватит расстраивать мне жену, – сурово заявил Рон, разгоняя дым полотенцем. – Давай зови Снейпа!

Я только этих слов и ждал.

Снейп спасал меня тысячу раз или около того, пока я учился в школе. Но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он сделал для меня, когда я переселился в мир магглов. Он сам прошел этот путь – волшебника в маггловском обществе – и теперь вполне уверенно себя чувствовал в гигантских супермаркетах с эскалаторами, среди кипы счетов за свет и воду, с пультом от телевизора. Сказал, что теперь-то у меня точно есть второй шанс:

– Докажите, Поттер, что вы не такой безнадежный ученик, каким казались шесть лет в Хогвартсе.

Но я именно таким и был. Безнадежным. Снейпу приходилось помогать мне во всем, и, что самое странное, он не ворчал и не насмехался. Мне даже казалось, он ждет, что я снова обращусь к нему за советом. Мне даже казалось, что он был доволен тем, что мы так часто видимся. Мне даже казалось…

Не важно.

Снейп был не из тех, кто говорит «все или ничего» и жжет мосты. Он считал, что даже если и притворяется обычным магглом, это не мешает ему пользоваться магией у себя дома за закрытой дверью. И он пользовался, еще как! Когда мне выпала честь посетить его «скромное жилище» я оказался в какой-то невероятной стране Чудес, где причудливо сочетались чары и техника.

Во время того визита я только и делал, что глазел по сторонам, пытаясь не разевать рот слишком широко, а Снейп настороженно поглядывал на меня, будто ожидая, что я буду критиковать его обои. В руках Снейп держал толстый фолиант и почесывал его корешок, а книга утробно мурлыкала и терлась о руку Снейпа. Он занимался «живыми книгами», вроде «Чудовищной Книги о Чудовищах»; накладывал чары на обычные фолианты, пытаясь вывести какую-то особую породу с определенным характером, или что-то такое, я толком не слушал. Понял только, что Снейп чувствует себя вполне счастливым, закопавшись в книги по самые уши.

Я в отличие от Снейпа пытался играть по правилам; если уж я поселился среди магглов, я должен был научиться обходиться без колдовства. Снейп ворчал, что гриффиндорцы вечно пытаются усложнить себе жизнь. Но я упрямо стоял на своем. Уступил лишь в одном: Снейп убедил меня установить камин, чтобы всегда можно было связаться с друзьями.

– Возможно, тебе срочно понадобиться помощь Уизли или еще кого… Или потребуется колдомедик… Да и потом, ты и так отвлекаешь меня каждые пять минут, не заставляй аппарировать к тебе через весь город.

(Он в упор не замечал, что мы жили на соседних улицах).

Мне не было стыдно, что я дергаю его по пустякам. Мне нравилось, как он стремительно входил в мою гостиную, весь в золе и с книгой под мышкой, и наводил порядок в моей жизни одной скупой фразой или даже взглядом. Снейп тоже казался довольным, хотя и повторял время от времени:

– Разумеется, я это делаю ради твоих соседей. Если ты взорвешь плиту или устроишь пожар, соседние дома загорятся в одно мгновение. Эти магглы очень неразумно строят, знаешь ли.

– Конечно, – кивал я с умным видом.

– Как думаешь, – спросил Рон как-то, – Он в тебя?

Рон не считал нужным договаривать «влюбился». Ему казалось, правильней изъяснятся именно так – «в тебя», если чувства устремлены в кого-то, и «в тебе», если влюбленность превратилась в полноценную любовь, и все серьезно.

– С ума сошел?! – возмущался я. – Да он это делает только ради моих соседей.

– Соседей, ага, – ухмылялся Рон. Он не знал правил нашей со Снейпом игры.

А мы продолжали; ситуация стала просто смешной, когда однажды я не смог зажечь спичку и позвал Снейпа. Мы ждали, когда закипит чайник, ковыряли пирог пальцами и разговаривали. Я рассказал ему, что ищу Тедди. Он серьезно кивнул.

– Я постараюсь помочь.

И сразу после этого у меня на душе воцарился покой и гармония. Как-то сразу стало понятно, что все получится. Что Тедди найдется, и все у нас будет хорошо.

И Тедди действительно нашелся, в следующем же приюте, который я посетил. Это был крохотный Дом Сиротки в пригороде, в трех часах езды от Лондона.

***

Мы с Северусом сидели на полу, наплевав на цветные пятна, которые останутся на нашей одежде. Я ковырял дырку в носке, а Снейп разглядывал настенные росписи. Заходящее солнце отчаянно светило в окошко. Внизу, в гостиной, мигала огоньками наряженная ель, на столе лежал позабытый и давно остывший ужин, по крыше топали тяжело и громко, как слоны, откормленные городские голуби.

– Из-за чего вы поссорились? – спросил Снейп, но я промолчал.

Северус поднялся на ноги, шагнул к окну, проверил, плотно ли закрыто. С мерзким скрежетом ставни поддались. Перепугавшись, я кинулся туда, перегнулся через подоконник и взглянул вниз, но там только соседский бульдог поливал мои чахлые кусты. Я их высадил в ту пору, когда еще не утратил веру в человечество и надеялся, что смогу организовать на своем заднем дворе что-то вроде сада.

Северус, напротив, глядел наверх, в тускнеющее небо. Тяжелые снежные тучи двигались медленно и лениво, собираясь не то падать на город, не то лечь на крыши и уснуть.

«Черт те что», – подумал я, а Северус сказал:

– Может, его Питер Пен забрал?

– Что?! – возмутился я, готовый найти этого чертова Пена и надрать ему задницу. Снейп покосился на меня неодобрительно.

– Я все понимаю, Поттер, несчастное детство, самодельные игрушки, но у тебя было столько лет, чтобы восполнить пробел в образовании… Это классика. Детская сказка.

Снейп все настаивал, чтобы я покупал Тедди магловские книжки. А то на полках у нас стояли всякие «Драконьи истории» да «Сказки Барда Бидля», ну и «Марийка Пуппс: стишки для маленьких магов».

– Тедди все равно не любит читать, – пожал я плечами. – Он рисует.

– Разумеется, он не любит читать, ведь ни разу не видел тебя с книжкой! – фыркнул Снейп. – Ты и сам ничего тяжелее «Квиддич сквозь века» в руках не держал.

– Тогда почему бы тебе не приходить чаще и не читать ему? Приходи и приноси свои маггловские книжки. Хоть каждый день. Ради Теда.

– Может быть, я так и сделаю, – сварливо пробормотал Северус. – Ради Теда.

Мы помолчали. Северус поежился, и я закрыл окно.

– У нас дома не было магических книг, – сказал Северус, глядя перед собой. – Отец считал, если я буду читать обычную литературу, я стану нормальным.

У него тут же сделался такой вид, будто он хочет вернуть слова обратно. Снейп выдавал сведения о себе внезапно, частями, огорошивая меня среди разговора. И у него при этом было такое лицо, будто он сам от себя не ожидал такого предательства. Видимо, после стольких лет скрытности и шпионажа было трудно просто так рассказывать о себе кому-то. А может, просто раньше Северусу некому было об этом рассказать.

А теперь был я.

***

Приют был маленьким и уютным, почти как дом. Наверное, они так и старались сделать. У них была своя, приютская, кошка, на окнах – занавески в цветочек, а воспитательниц можно было называть «мамой». И все же стоило мне переступить порог, как сразу захотелось сбежать подальше. Не знаю, почему.

В Желтом Зале играли самые младшие. Стоило мне зайти, как все малыши повернулись ко мне. А уже через минуту меня атаковали самые любопытные, и я был увешан ими, как дерево гроздьями ранеток. Дети дергали меня за одежду, сопели, заглядывали в глаза и тараторили все вместе. Те, кто не подошел ко мне, притворялись страшно занятыми своей игрой, но тоже искоса поглядывали в мою сторону.

– А вы за кем пришли? А вы меня возьмете? А я петь умею! А я тоже! А вы чей? Покрутите меня! У вас есть конфеты? Я знаю стишок, хотите расскажу? Вы в гости пришли?

Вопросы сыпались со всех сторон. Один настойчивый малыш карабкался по мне, цепляясь за одежду.

– Вы за кем? – выпалил он, прижимаясь ко мне. Я посмотрел поверх их голов, в тот угол, где русоволосый малыш рисовал что-то карандашами. И услышал, как кто-то из детей разочарованно протянул: «за Волчонком».

– Почему они так его называют? – спросил я у директрисы чуть позже. Конечно, я боялся, что Тедди передалась «маленькая пушистая проблема» Ремуса. Но если бы это было правдой, вряд ли бы магглы так спокойно бы об этом говорили.

– Понятия не имею, откуда это пошло, – покачала головой директриса. – Дети прозвали. Они постоянно дают друг другу клички. С этим нельзя бороться.

Конечно, я хотел забрать Тедди немедленно. Но выслушал весь перечень бумаг, которые мне нужно было собрать, чтобы усыновить ребенка или хотя бы оформить опекунство. И как бы сильно не тянулась у меня рука к палочке, в голове звенел сердитый голос Гермионы: «Гарри, тебе еще в школу его отдавать. Жить среди магглов. В крайнем случае, подделаем бумаги. Но похищать ребенка ты не будешь».

Бумажная волокита затянулась. Но может, оно и к лучшему. Не представляю, что бы почувствовал Тедди, если бы его вдруг ни с того ни с сего увел из приюта в незнакомое место чужой человек. А я был для него чужим. Хотя сам почти с первой встречи почувствовал, что Тедди… мой. Просто мой.

Мы знакомились с ним потихоньку. Я приходил почти каждый день, дети меня встречали уже без особых восторгов, хотя некоторые все еще ходили за мной по пятам, как маленькие чумазые хвостики. Тедди почти не обращал на меня внимания, тихо рисуя или играя с кем-нибудь из малышей. Когда я водил его на прогулку вокруг дома (далеко нас не отпускали), он покорно вкладывал маленькую теплую ладошку в мою руку и семенил рядом, слушая мои неуклюжие рассказы о том, «как все будет».

Тедди был одним из самых младших в группе; и, в отличие от других детей, почти никогда не говорил. Он держался особняком, и иногда действительно походил на дикого волчонка. Но такого, очень безобидного, беззубого. Себе на уме.

Однажды ко мне подошел малыш с очень большими ушами. Он был похож на маленького обиженного слоненка. Я как раз ждал директрису, чтобы показать ей собранные документы; она была занятой женщиной, и мне частенько приходилось ждать ее в коридоре у двери в кабинет, сидя на маленьком пластмассовом стульчике. Малыш забрался ко мне на колени, обнял за шею и доверительно зашептал:

– Не берите Волчонка, он странный, он вообще глупый, – сказал он. – Ни с кем не играет, даже со мной. Он неправильный, зачем вам такой?

Меня от злости аж перекосило. Но так же быстро злость сменилась печалью.

– Возьмите меня лучше, – попросил ребенок. – Я все умею. Я уже буквы могу писать, - и добавил уклончиво, – чуть-чуть.

– Извини, – вздохнул я, – не могу. Никак.

– Совсем?

– Совсем.

– Блядь, – грустно сказал малыш, слез с моих колен и заковылял по коридору.

– Старшие еще нормально себя ведут, – пояснила директриса, – а младшие обижаются, завидуют.

Но когда документы были оформлены, и настал знаменательный день, все обиды были позабыты. Тедди провожали в «Большой мир», как посланника в другие цивилизации. Ему совали в руки рисунки, пуговицы, камушки и прочие детские сокровища, дарили носки и шарфы, и даже бумажную корону Именинника. Тедди походил на маленькую ходячую свалку, но улыбался радостно, поправляя съезжающую на глаза корону. Я был болен от волнения, и все боялся, что сейчас кто-нибудь выскочит из-за угла и скажет: «фиг тебе! Не получишь ребенка!». Но этого не случилось. Наконец, с Тедди все попрощались, вещи были собраны, директриса и воспитатели вывели детей на улицу, чтобы можно было махать нам, пока мы идем к воротам. Я взял Тедди за руку, склонился к нему. Как всегда в таких ситуациях, в голову лезла всякая муть. Я сказал ужасным пафосным тоном:

– Ну, вот и все. Теперь мы с тобой семья, Тедди.

Он поднял на меня глаза, светло улыбнулся и ответил:

– Нет.

Так и началась наша новая жизнь.


	3. Chapter 3

В общем, я уже готов был звать авроров, полицейских и Молли Уизли. Согласен был расписаться в собственном бессилии. Лишь бы Тедди нашелся. Потому что с каждой уходящей минутой мне казалось, что Тедди все дальше и дальше от меня, где бы он ни был. Я старался не думать о плохом, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Представлял, как Тедди бредет один по темнеющим улицам Лондона, или каким-то чудом оказывается посреди пустыни, и рядом нет никого, кто бы помог ему, кто бы отвел его домой.

Совсем стемнело, и Северус послал теплый светящийся шарик под потолок; в неверном желтом свете рисунки на стенах будто ожили, а тени забились в щели между половицами. Снейп покрошил в пальцах синий мелок.

– Постой-ка, – вдруг сказал он, встал на четвереньки и потер пальцем меловую линию. Поднял на меня глаза, махнул рукой, чтобы я подошел поближе.

– Что такое?

– Тед, – сказал Снейп своим фирменным тоном.Тоном, который всегда срабатывал. – Тед, впусти нас.

И все исчезло.

***

«Учти, тут на везении не выедешь», – назидательно говорила Гермиона.

«Это будет тяжело», – уныло подтверждал Рон, по уши в пеленках и ползунках.

«Не хухры, и даже не мухры», – загадочно повторяла Луна.

«Дети – это не цветы», – вздыхал Невилл, – «это мандрагоры».

Снейп не говорил ничего, потому что с маггловскими устройствами я нашел общий язык, а без моих просьб о помощи, просто так, на огонек, Северус не заглядывал.

Что говорил Тед? О, это просто. Он говорил «нет». Это было не пронзительное, истеричное детское «нет», со слезами, топаньем ногой и прочими проявлениями темперамента. «Нет» Тедди было солидным и тяжеловесным, и падало мне на голову, как чугунный котел. «Нет» играм и книжкам, «нет» купанию, «нет» ночнику в спальне, «нет» разговорам перед сном, «нет» овощам и «нет» мороженому.

Ладно, скажу честно: я его покупал. Покупал кипой пестрых одежек, игрушками, которые сметал с магазинных полок. Мороженым и билетами в цирк, в театр кукол, в парк аттракционов. Тедди был непреклонен. Единственное слово, которое он знал, было «нет», и повторял его Тедди довольно часто.

«Нет» с утра и «нет» вечером, «нет» улыбкам и уговорам, «нет» суровому тону и нахмуренным бровям. Гермиона сказала, что с детьми не нужно спорить, надо ставить их перед фактом. Я не должен спрашивать у Тедди: «будем обедать?», я должен говорить уверенно и четко: «будем обедать». Гермиона прочитала кучу книжек по воспитанию и детской психологии, и решила, что эксперт. Но я побывал пару раз у них в гостях, так там все летало и искрило, и Рон прятался под столом, потому что малявка Роза была чем-то недовольна, и вовсю проявляла свое недовольство вспышками стихийной магии.

– Очень одаренный ребенок, – с гордостью заявляла Гермиона, заливая водой горящий рукав.

– Она хочет второго ребенка, – шептал мне Рон через камин поздно ночью, когда Гермиона, утомленная ежедневным смертельным номером «укрощение строптивого младенца» дрыхла поперек супружеского ложа. – Ей кажется, лучше завести второго сейчас, пока Роза маленькая. Чтобы потом не было проблем с ревностью, или что-то в этом роде, - с ужасом бубнил Рон, глядя перед собой остекленевшим взглядом. – Но по-моему, ей просто нравится все это.

Я сочувственно кивал, у меня у самого Тедди спал за приоткрытой дверью, и даже во сне, должно быть, бормотал «нет» в подушку.

Как всегда, проблему решил Снейп. Мне и в голову бы не пришло позвать его на помощь, ведь у него никогда не было ребенка, а про его педагогические методы я до сих пор вспоминал с содроганием. Я просил помощи у всех, у кого только можно; Молли кормила Теда, Гермиона читала лекции через камин, Рон был моей моральной поддержкой, пока я морально поддерживал его, Джордж присылал самые безобидные игрушки из своего магазина, однажды даже Минерва предложила присмотреть за Тедом, с жалостью разглядывая мое осунувшееся лицо. Хагрид пару раз приглашал в гости, утешал каменными кексами, пока Тед возился с Клыком. Благодаря им всем я не сходил с ума, но до счастливой семьи нам было далеко.

Тед был тихим ребенком. Он не плакал, не кричал и не капризничал, но был ужасно упрямым. Например, когда он отказался уходить из избушки Хагрида, я полчаса его уговаривал, еще час пытался отодрать от ножки стола, в которую он вцепился, и в конце концов мне пришлось путешествовать через камин вместе со столом, потому что Тедди так и не разжал рук. Он был похож на маленькую желтоглазую коалу, обнявшую ветку. Я даже разозлиться как следует не смог, сел рядом, погладил его по лобастой голове. Тедди посмотрел на меня задумчиво, потом отпустил стол и пошел рисовать.

Хотя Тедди почти не говорил и не интересовался ничем, кроме рисования, с первого взгляда было ясно, что он очень умный. Не так, как Гермиона и ее одаренная Роза, нет. Скорее… разумный. Он понимал все, что я ему говорил. Только делал все равно по-своему. Когда я отвел его сначала к маггловскому педиатру, а потом к колдомедику, стало ясно, что с умственным развитием у Теда все в порядке. Он выполнял задания, которые ему давал детский врач, показывал на картинке тех животных, фигуры и цвета, которые надо было показать, кивал, но не говорил ни слова. Врач развел руками: «он просто не хочет разговаривать. Советую детского психолога».

Колдомедик сказал, что магический потенциал есть, но ни разу не проявлялся. Тедди от матери достались способности метаморфа, но он ими не пользовался. Колдомедик присел на корточки рядом с Тедди, заглянул ему в глаза, попросил негромко:

– Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы твое лицо стало другим?

И Тедди послушно удлинил нос, изменил цвет волос, форму бровей, его рот растянулся до ушей, как у игрушечного арлекина, которого я купил ему в сувенирной лавке кукольного театра. Только глаза. Глаза не менялись.

Я отдал Тедди в маггловскую Школу Раннего Развития. Туда принимали детей с двух лет, а Теду к тому времени уже исполнилось три. Я объяснил воспитательнице нашу ситуацию, и она меня успокоила: «к нам уже приводили молчунов, но к окончанию школы все они прекрасно разговаривали».

Воспитатели и учитель в школе управлялись с Тедом лучше меня, да и ему самому там нравилось. По крайней мере, он всегда улыбался и бодро шел к ярко-голубой двери в школу, когда я отводил его по утрам. Но и там Тедди ни с кем из детей не подружился. «Ребята присматриваются к нему», уклончиво ответила воспитательница.

Ну, а потом случилось то, что случилось. Мне позвонили из школы – специально для таких ситуаций я завел мобильный телефон – и попросили приехать. «Мне очень жаль», повторяла воспитательница. Тед стоял рядом с ней, лоб у него был мокрый и красный, видимо, долго терли. Но надпись не смывалась. «ДИКАРЬ», вот что там было написано. Волосы Теда, неровно остриженные, торчали клочками, а кое-где просвечивала кожа головы. «Принесли ножницы из дома», донесся до меня обрывок фразы. Воспитательница все пыталась мне объяснить, что детей очень много, что отвернулась буквально на минуту, что невозможно проследить за каждым, что Тед решил, будто это игра. Я схватил Теда в охапку и почти выбежал из школы.

Дома я попытался смыть надпись, одновременно пытаясь вспомнить хоть одно подходящее заклинание. Шрам, клеймо, уродец, ненормальный. Погладил Тедди по голове, касаясь дрожащими пальцами проплешин. Обнаружил за ухом свежую ссадину, наверное, от ножниц. Тогда меня начало трясти. Я прижал к себе Теда, всхлипнул, повторяя про себя: «держись, держись, ты его напугаешь». Маленькие липкие пальчики коснулись моей щеки. Тед выглядел удивленным и обеспокоенным. Он взглядом словно спрашивал: «ты чего?». Я улыбнулся через силу. Тедди солнечно улыбнулся в ответ. Я кинулся к камину, перед глазами все плыло.

– Гермиона, пожалуйста… – прохрипел я. Через минуту она была уже у меня. Усадила меня на диван, занялась Тедди, мигом свела надпись, шепнула ему что-то на ухо, он ответил «нет», но отрастил себе волосы. Она чмокнула его в круглую щеку и отправила играть в детскую, а потом принялась приводить меня в чувство.

Стыдно говорить, но я все-таки разревелся. Гермиона торжественно поклялась, что Рон никогда, никогда-никогда, никогда-никогда-никогда не узнает. Она сидела рядом, накинув мне на плечи плед, и гладила меня по спине.

Тедди в ту школу, конечно, не вернулся. Я обложился книгами по домашнему обучению дошкольников, как магическими, так и маггловскими. Даже перед С.О.В.ами столько не читал!

Днем ходили гулять в парк. Там и встретились со Снейпом.

Он сам подошел к ним. Я как раз пытался уговорить Тедди пойти домой, потому что уже поздно, и холодно, и ужинать пора, а завтра мы опять придем, правда.

Нет, и все тут.

– Поттер, – произнес знакомый голос над ухом. Я сначала даже не узнал Северуса. Наверное, из-за веселого клетчатого шарфа, совсем не снейповой расцветки. Или может, не ожидал увидеть Снейпа среди резвящейся малышни и голых деревьев, стоящих в сугробах желтых листьев.

– Люпин, – с той же интонацией сказал он, склоняясь к Тедди. Тед, в свою очередь, запрокинул лицо, заворожено разглядывая Снейпа. Я помнил, какое пугающее впечатление Снейп производил на него в детстве, и невольно чуть сильнее сжал руку Тедди. Но тот не выглядел испуганным, скорее – заинтересованным.

– Тедди Люпин, – пробормотал Снейп, кивнув своим мыслям. – Ты оформил опекунство?

– Да, – просто ответил я.

– Он очень похож на Нимфадору, – задумчиво произнес Снейп, все еще не отрывая взгляда от круглого личика Тедди. – Только глаза…

– Не надо, – поморщился я. В свое время я достаточно наслушался этого; и многие, завидев Теда, повторяли ту же фразу. Да и так все понятно. Глаза. Мечтательные глаза густого медового цвета.

Глаза Ремуса.

Я горько ухмыльнулся, и лишь тогда понял, что Снейп внимательно на меня смотрит. Его лицо казалось усталым и больным, яркий шарф лишь оттенял бледность щек, а на тонки хгубах играла едва заметная улыбка.

– Не можешь увести его? – спросил Снейп, прервав обмен взглядами.

– Ага, – я шмыгнул носом, надеясь, что выгляжу не слишком жалко. – Не хочется тащить силком, понимаешь? – я повернулся к Теду. – Мы ведь завтра сюда придем!

– Это правда? – спросил Снейп. Я кивнул. Тогда он снова наклонился к Тедди, уставился на него своим пронзительным черным взглядом.

– Ты слышал, что сказал Гарри?

– Нет, – упрямо ответил Тедди. Снейп молча смотрел на него, и Тедди нахмурился. Потом засопел. Потом отвернулся. Потом покорно кивнул, соглашаясь.

Так и повелось. Снейпу достаточно было посмотреть, чтобы Тед сдался. Его взгляд всегда творил чудеса, и тут не было ничего удивительного!

С тех пор мы часто встречались в парке. Обычно к тому времени, как мне удавалось одеть Тедди и вывести его из дома, Северус уже сидел на скамейке, нахохлившись на холоде, словно большой голубь. Или гулял по узким петляющим дорожкам между деревьев. Ждал нас.

Иногда мы часами ходили по дорожке, молча, следя за тем, как Тедди играет с другими малышами на детской площадке.

Тедди быстро привык к Снейпу. Он радовался, увидев его – я к тому времени уже был экспертом по расшифровке любых мимолетных выражений на лице маленького молчуна. Тедди привык к Снейпу быстрее и проще, чем ко мне. И я ревновал, конечно. Но вместе с тем и сам радовался, когда Северус предлагал составить нам компанию в парке, в магазин, или приходил в гости. Теперь мы снова частенько ходили друг к другу через камин; у нас появился повод.

Благодаря особому таланту Снейпа и его непроницаемых черных глаз, мне теперь почти всегда удавалось договориться с Тедом. Уложить спать? Заставить доесть суп? Почистить зубы перед сном? Надеть теплую шапку?

Легко.

– Тедди, – говорил Северус своим спокойным низким голосом. И Тедди всегда слушался. Наверное, весь секрет был в том, что не послушаться Северуса было невозможно; удавалось лишь редким счастливчикам.

– Избранным, – выгибал бровь Северус.

– Гриффиндорцам, – обобщал я. В конце концов, Невилл тоже научился давать отпор «новому директору». Хотя однажды чуть не хлопнулся в обморок, заглянув ко мне в гости и застав Снейпа, сидящего на диване с книжкой.

Северус проводил у меня много времени. Ради Теда, конечно.

«Ради Теда», – звучало волшебное заклинание, и Северус появлялся из камина, как невероятно худой и носатый Санта Клаус.

«Ради Теда», – и он оставался на ужин.

«Ради Теда», – и мы вместе укладывали Тедди спать, а потом еще сидели некоторое время у его постели, молча, глядя на спящего малыша или друг на друга.

Потом шли пить кофе на кухню и болтать о всяких пустяках вполголоса. Однажды Снейп сказал:

– Ты был прав. Мы действительно… могли бы.

– А? – я плохо соображал после долгого дня. Тедди посапывал в соседней комнате, муха кружила вокруг абажура, мерно гудел холодильник. Северус глядел в свою кружку с остывшим кофе.

– Ну, то, что ты тогда сказал. Что если бы я узнал тебя получше… мы могли бы…

– Да, – сказал я. Во рту пересохло, в ладони будто разом воткнулись сотни маленьких горячих иголок. Дыхания не хватало. В голове не было ни единой мысли. Я смотрел на Северуса. Он поднял глаза и наткнулся на мой взгляд, и видимо, он был такой… красноречивый… что Северус вздрогнул.

– Я, – у меня не хватало дыхания даже на то, чтобы закончить фразу. Впрочем, чтобы закончить эту фразу, у меня никогда не хватало дыхания. – Я…

– Это, – начал тоже Снейп, неуверенно взглянув на мои губы. – Это не… мы…

Потом мы замолчали, уставившись в свои кружки.

– Пожалуй, мне пора, – выдавил Северус, – ты позови меня, если… если что.

– Думаю, Тедди хотел бы тебя завтра снова увидеть, – прохрипел я. Северус кивнул.

– Тогда я приду. Ради Теда.

– Ради Теда, – эхом повторил я.

***

Не было ничего, вообще ничего. Это было похоже на ощущение аппарации, когда ты уже исчез из одного места, но еще не появился в другом. Доля мгновения, крохотная крупинка жизни – но в это время тебя не существует вообще. Вот и теперь было подобное ощущение, только оно длилось дольше. Жуть, на самом-то деле. Я не видел ничего и не ощущал своего тела, и даже не успел испугаться – страха тоже не было. А потом появился Северус и схватил меня за руку. Я уставился на него в панике, но он казался спокойным, только сильнее побледнел. В следующий момент все вокруг взорвалось красками.

И мы оказались в нарисованном мире Тедди.

– Что это было? – всхлипнул я, падая на колени. Северус помог мне подняться, хотя его самого, казалось, ноги не держали.

– Междумирье. Соль или мел, символы – типичные атрибуты Перехода. Ты такого в школе не проходил, Поттер.

– Он что, провел какой-то ритуал?

– Если только нечаянно, – пожал плечами Северус, а я не удержался и вредно заметил:

– Все-таки стихийная магия! Говорил же.

Ответить мне Северус не успел – к нам навстречу вышли две головоногие каракатицы, беспрестанно покачивая палочками-ручками. Синее меловое озеро разлилось, огромные цветы под парочкой улыбающихся солнышек расправили лепестки. Откуда-то даже вылетела сиреневая закорючка и запела птичьим голосом.

– Тед? Тедди?! Тедди, пожалуйста! – закричал я, оглядываясь. Но он все еще прятался. Видно, сильно на меня рассердился. – Тедди, я прошу тебя… выходи.

Нет ответа. Мне показалось, вдалеке, за толстым зеленым стеблем, мелькнула его желтая рубашка. Я кинулся туда, Северус следовал за мной. Мы бежали, а кругом все шевелилось, улыбалось и расцветало мыслимыми и немыслимыми оттенками. В отдалении раздалась мелодия, скрипучая мелодия детского фургончика с мороженым; обычно она мне нравилась, но теперь звучала зловеще.

Я вдруг подумал, что никогда больше не увижу Теда.

И мне показалось, что я умираю. Боль была хуже, чем после Авады. Авада что, Авада ерунда по сравнению с этим.

– ТЕДДИ!!! – закричал я еще отчаянней и побежал что есть сил. Лепестки и широкие, с лопату, листья хлестали меня по плечам, земля бугрилась и подпрыгивала под ногами, неровная, как меловая линия. Мелодия становилась все громче, пока не превратилась в чудовищную какофонию. Воздух вдруг стал густым, я почувствовал на своем лице крошки мела, мел забился в ноздри и рот, я закашлялся, и кашель мой вылетел разноцветным облаком. – Тедди, я так люблю тебя… пожалуйста, не надо… не надо… не уходи…

Не уходи, только не бросай меня.

Музыка смолкла. Северус упал на землю рядом со мной, тяжело дыша. Его перекошенное лицо пестрело разноцветными пятнами. Одна или две закорючки запутались в волосах.

Я посмотрел на него, как на последнюю надежду. Он открыл рот, затем закрыл. Кивнул куда-то за мою спину. Я повернулся и увидел, что Тедди выглядывает из-за кривого домика с трубой.

– Тедди… – я протянул к нему руки. Он вышел из-за плоского дома. Неуверенно шагнул в мою сторону. Постоял, задумавшись. Потом сделал еще один крохотный шажок. А потом побежал мне навстречу и врезался в меня со всей силы, повалив на спину. Я обнял его, а Тедди схватился за мою рубашку, уткнувшись носом мне в грудь.

Северус прерывисто вздохнул.

***

Тедди был неласковым, одиноким. Он был одиноким, даже когда я находился рядом; кажется, рядом со мной он был даже более одиноким, чем обычно. Он никогда не подходил ко мне первым, морщился, если я обнимал его или целовал на ночь, с трудом терпел мое навязчивое внимание. Гермиона говорила, что это нормально, что Тедди нужно время. Но прошел год, а все было по-прежнему. Рон считал, вся беда в том, что я слишком сильно стараюсь.

– В жизни так всегда, друг, – философски рассуждал он, поглаживая снова круглый живот Гермионы. – Помнишь, я старался закадрить Флер?

Ну, если капающую с подбородка слюну и глупый взгляд можно считать техникой флирта, тогда да, я помнил.

– И что потом вышло? А Гермиона? Да я даже не подозревал, что она сражена моим неповторимым очарованием, пока не обнаружил нас, стоящих у алтаря!

Он получал по башке подушкой от Гермионы, потом мы смеялись, потом разговор переходил на что-то другое. Но в глубине души это никогда не отпускало меня; как тлеющий уголек, который разгорается от любого сквозняка, и выжигает потихоньку все внутри. Тедди не любил меня. Я был ему не нужен. Я никогда не смогу стать для него отцом.

Впрочем, Тедди был достаточно вежливым, чтобы не шарахаться от меня. Он терпеливо сносил ласку, когда я гладил его по мягким, пшеничного цвета, волосам. Дарил мне свои рисунки; у меня была целая выставка напротив кровати, и засыпая, я смотрел на картинки, изображающие диковинных животных, домики на зеленой опушке, корабли в море или нас с Тедом. Был в моей коллекции и «Северус». Его Тедди рисовал чаще всего; правда, Теду было скучно все время рисовать черным, поэтому мантия и волосы Снейпа были зелеными, фиолетовыми, оранжевыми, красными или синими, по настроению.

Мне не нравилось, что Тедди совсем не играет с другими детьми. Мы приходили в парк, и Тедди мигом уединялся, разглядывая птичку на кусте или катаясь на карусели. Я с горечью следил за тем, как он гуляет по игровой площадке в своем смешном полосатом комбинезоне, и вокруг него словно невидимый барьер, за который никто не может перебраться.

– Ты слишком беспокоишься, – негромко говорил мне Северус, как всегда, понимая все мои переживания с первого взгляда. Он сидел рядом со мной на скамейке, и его плечо касалось моего плеча. Было тепло, не смотря на то, что весна в Лондоне всегда была пасмурной и промозглой. – Не все дети стремятся к общению. Не всем удается так быстро находить друзей, как тебе когда-то. Некоторые предпочитают одиночество.

– Разве можно добровольно выбирать для себя одиночество? – спросил я тогда у Северуса, повернувшись к нему. Северус на меня не смотрел, он не сводил глаз с Тедди. Его губы чуть шевельнулись, складываясь в горькую усмешку.

– Нет, – сказал он едва слышно.

А я его обнял. В первую секунду он закаменел, воздух завибрировал от напряжения. Но я храбро оставил руку на его плече, чуть прижимая Северуса к себе. Наконец, он выдохнул и обмяк, прислонившись ко мне. Я чувствовал его настороженность и неловкость, мне и самому было страшно до чертиков, но я не разрывал объятия. Мы сидели так, не говоря ни слова, и не глядя друг на друга, только на Теда. Когда мы шли домой, я то и дело косился на Северуса. И улыбался. Как придурок, наверное.

Тедди тоже часто улыбался. Его улыбка была замечательной; задорной, как у Тонкс, и мечтательной, как у Ремуса. Конечно, я рассказывал Тедди про родителей. Это было нелегко; я не знал, как правильно подступиться к этой теме. В конце концов, я решил, чем раньше Тедди узнает, тем легче ему будет с этим справиться. Я сам, казалось, всегда знал, что мои родители мертвы. Дурсли никогда не скрывали этого от меня; вряд ли из заботы о моем душевном состоянии, им просто не приходило в голову скрывать это. И в каком-то смысле так было проще. Я не хотел заменить Теду Ремуса, не хотел притворяться его настоящим отцом, чтобы однажды Тедди узнал правду и возненавидел меня за обман. Я посоветовался с Гермионой, и она предложила рассказывать Тедди правду, но смягчать ее, рассказывать в виде сказки. Я так и делал. Говорил понемногу обо всем. О финальной битве, о Волдеморте, о том, что Ремус был оборотнем. Это были страшные части сказки, но я говорил об этом просто и коротко, и Тедди не выглядел напуганным. Были и другие истории. Про то, какой забавной могла быть Тонкс, если хотела развеселить нас; как она делала себе утиный клюв или изображала кого-нибудь из знаменитостей. Про то, как она все время роняла что-то и падала сама, но при этом была прекрасным, ловким бойцом. Про то, как она любила яркую одежду и яркие цвета. Рассказывал про Ремуса, про его ум и доброе сердце, про то, каким он был учителем. Как он помогал советом. Как он любил шоколад и душистый чай, каким терпеливым и заботливым он был. Со временем я стал замечать, что Тедди нравятся эти истории, больше других, обычных, которые я рассказывал в иные вечера. Про пиратов и рыцарей, про принцев и драконов, про волшебников и волшебниц… Тедди больше всего любил слушать про маму и папу.

И я его прекрасно понимал.

Иногда, обнимая Тедди, я ласково шептал ему:

– Мой волчонок.

Гермиона всегда вздрагивала, если слышала это. Но я называл так Тедди по совету Северуса.

Этот жаркий летний вечер навсегда остался в моей памяти. Было уже поздно, в открытое окно доносился гул бессонного города, я отдыхал с газетой на диване – больше думал о своем, чем читал. Тедди играл в той же комнате, возился с миниатюрной копией Хогвартс-экспресса. Вдруг я заметил кое-что странное краем глаза. Я взял лампу и подозвал Тедди. Он послушно встал у стены, и я направил на него свет лампы.

А потом кинулся к камину.

Северус удивился не меньше меня; он постарался это скрыть, как скрывал любую эмоцию, но по расширившимся черным глазам и приоткрытым губам я понял, что ни с чем подобным он еще не сталкивался. Тедди послушно стоял и ждал, когда можно будет вернуться к игре, а на стене за его спиной была его тень, четкая, как карандашный рисунок.

Четвероногая тень с хвостом и вытянутой мордой.

Вызванный в срочном порядке колдомедик после осмотра покачал головой.

– Все с ним в порядке, – сердито сказал он, глядя на нас с Северусом. – Нормальный, абсолютно здоровый ребенок. Не ликантроп.

Северус предположил, что волк является второй сущностью, запрятанной в Тедди.

– Он не вырывается насильно, как бывает с оборотнями, скорее, живет где-то глубоко внутри. Если когда-нибудь Тед решит стать анимагом, несомненно, он будет волком. Что-то от волка будет в нем всегда.

Я расстроился, а Северус задумчиво произнес:

– Знаешь, Ремус всегда боролся со своим зверем, ненавидел его. Это понятно, он не имел над ним власти, боялся его, там совсем другая история… но, так или иначе, Ремус всю жизнь прожил, ненавидя часть себя, сражаясь и терзая себя. Тедди может мирно сосуществовать со своим волком. Научи Тедди любить его, Поттер. Ты ведь умеешь это.

Я поднял брови.

– Учить любить? – спросил я. Северус покраснел; на бледном лице румянец казался почти коричневым.

– Любовь – главное оружие, и все такое, – уклончиво пробормотал он.

Тем вечером я попросил его остаться.

– Ради Теда, – сказал я. – У него был нелегкий день.

– Пожалуй, – кивнул Северус, глядя на безмятежно играющего Тедди.

Уложить Тедди удалось не сразу. В детской было душно, и я уложил Теда на диване в гостиной. Я рассказывал ему про то, как Ремус учил меня вызывать Патронуса, а Северус сидел в кресле у открытого окна и делал вид, что не слушает. Тедди клевал носом, но стоило мне сделать попытку уйти, он садился в кровати и требовательно глядел на меня. В конце концов он заснул, я погасил тусклый свет ночника и остался сидеть рядом с ним, глядеть на него, спящего. Тедди спал крепко, приоткрыв рот, раскинув руки в стороны. Тонкая пижамная курточка задралась, обнажая живот с красными пятнышками комариных укусов. Влажные от пота волосы завились в колечки – жара стояла страшная, даже с открытым настежь окном. Я смотрел на Тедди долго, пока меня не напугала сила той убийственной нежности, сжимавшей мне горло. Я подошел к креслу, в котором сидел Северус. В темноте его лица было не разглядеть, профиль вырисовывался из мрака. За окном мелькали фары машин и падающие звезды. Я сел на подоконник, спиной к ночному городу, позволяя ленивому ветру трепать мне волосы и рубашку.

Северус сидел так тихо, что на секунду мне показалось, он тоже заснул. А потом он бесшумно поднялся из кресла, шагнул ко мне вплотную, обхватив меня за талию. Я обвил его ногами, коснулся в темноте его лица, находя губы. Мне хотелось потрогать их, чтобы понять, улыбается ли Северус. Но он был серьезен. Он наклонился ко мне, так, что его шепот коснулся моей кожи, согревая ее.

– Мне пора идти, – шепнул Северус.

– Ага, – сказал я, зарываясь руками в его волосы. Тяжелые, и… да, грязные. Северус вздохнул-всхлипнул, его пальцы, поглаживающие мою спину, дрогнули.

– Тедди уже уснул, – сказал Северус мне в губы.

– Останься, – почти беззвучно попросил я, скользнув пальцами по его шее, по бугристому шраму, по гладкому местечку за ушной раковиной.

– Тедди уснул, – повторил Северус, – ради кого мне остаться?

– Он еще может проснуться, – жалобно пробормотал я. И, видимо, сказал что-то не то. Потому что Северус на секунду застыл, а потом мягко отстранился. Мои пальцы запутались в его волосах, и я пережил несколько самых неловких и унизительных секунд, высвобождая их. Северус терпеливо ждал. Потом отошел от окна, на мгновение склонился над спящим Тедом, коснувшись губами его лба, а потом шагнул в камин и исчез во вспышке зеленого пламени.


	4. Chapter 4

Мы попросили Тедди вывести нас из этого мира. Он шел между нами, одна его рука зажата в моей ладони, другой держится за Северуса. В глазах рябило от обилия цвета. Тедди казался довольным и спокойным, словно и не было всего этого ужаса, словно он и не убегал от меня, словно мы не ссорились.

Так глупо, но мы поссорились из-за Северуса. Это было первое Рождество, на которое я решился позвать Северуса, и получил сдержанное согласие.

«Тедди будет рад тебя видеть».

«Тогда я приду. Ради Теда».

Мы втроем наряжали елку, я купил и запаковал подарки; с остальными отпраздновал заранее, у Луны была небольшая вечеринка, на которой я успел поздравить всех, кого хотел, и даже шепнул пару добрых пожеланий маленькому лупызрику, который ждал своего часа у Гермионы в животе. А настоящего, семейного Рождества ждал, как чуда. В этом году все должно было быть идеально; я развесил носки над камином, украсил крышу светящейся гирляндой, даже собирался приготовить что-нибудь действительно съедобное, а не как обычно.

Омела, кстати говоря, была развешана в каждом дверном проеме.

Пару раз я наведывался к Северусу, чтобы донимать его; он казался невозмутимым, будто в предстоящем празднике не было ничего особенного. Занимался своими кусачими книгами, пока я возбужденно рассказывал, что именно вычитал в книге рецептов и сколько различных применений остролиста знаю. В конце концов, Северусу пришлось выставить меня со словами:

– Ты мешаешь мне работать, Поттер, и твой энтузиазм действует мне на нервы. Если не хочешь, чтобы я передумал, сделай глубокий вдох и отправляйся к себе.

Он просто еще не знал, какую грандиозную вечеринку я задумал устроить в честь его дня рождения.

В общем, все было превосходно, до тех пор, пока я не предупредил Тедди:

– Тебе лучше нарисовать Северусу что-нибудь в подарок, ведь он придет к нам завтра, праздновать Рождество.

– Нет, – сказал Тедди.

– Нет? Ты не хочешь рисовать? – Тедди молча глядел на меня. Я поднял брови. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы Северус приходил на Рождество?

– Нет, – сказал Тедди.

Я решил, что что-то не так понял. Тедди нравился Северус. Они прекрасно ладили. Неужели Тед не хочет, чтобы мы были вместе в такой день?

– Нет, – сказал Тедди нетерпеливо. По его глазам я понял, что он злится на меня.

– Послушай, – я протянул к нему руку, но Тедди дернул плечом, вырываясь.

– Нет!

– Северус – твой друг! И мой тоже. Мы ведь любим его, разве нет? – у меня дрожал голос. – Тедди, ты хочешь, чтобы Северус пришел к нам завтра в гости?

– Нет!..

– Но почему??! – я не сдержался и закричал. Тедди глядел упрямо, насупившись. Глаза казались почти золотыми.

– Нет, нет, нет, нет!

Он развернулся и убежал.

– Так вот в чем дело, – ровно произнес Северус. Лицо его застыло. – Невелика беда. Стоило ссориться из-за такого пустяка? Тедди, я не приду. У меня все равно были планы на этот день.

– Нет! – произнесли мы с Тедди хором. Гигантский цветок рядом с нами осыпался меловыми крошками. Тедди остановился, крепко сжимая мою руку. Я посмотрел на него с отчаяньем. Потом на Северуса. Потом снова на него.

Потом у меня в голове что-то прояснилось.

– Кажется, я понял, – медленно пробормотал я.

– Что именно? – уточнил Северус, вежливо изобразив внимание.

Я улыбнулся.

– Тедди не хочет, чтобы ты приходил к нам в гости на Рождество, – Северус помрачнел, – он вообще не хочет, чтобы ты приходил к нам в гости. Он хочет, чтобы ты был с нами всегда. И на Рождество, и в другие дни. Не как гость.

Северус медленно перевел взгляд с меня на Тедди, потом снова на меня. На его лице не было заметно ни единой эмоции, но я привык общаться с замкнутыми людьми, и прекрасно чувствовал, что Северус находится на краю пропасти. Ему, как и мне, было очень важно знать, что я не ошибся в своих догадках.

– Правда же, Тедди? – спросил я тихо, глядя на моего волчонка. Он улыбнулся. Качнул наши сцепленные руки. И сказал:

– Да.

***

Тедди был доволен набором пастельных мелков. Я получил в награду его улыбку и короткий взгляд одобрения от Северуса; кажется, у меня хватило сил не скупить пол-магазина, в попытке задобрить Тедди количеством подарков. Северус подарил Тедди несколько книжек и колдографию, которой я прежде не видел. Там был Ремус школьных лет, в просторной мантии и с непривычно длинными волосами, падающими на лицо.

– Вырезал из школьного альбома, – проворчал Северус, смущенный моей бурной радостью. – Заставили всех сниматься перед выпускным.

Я немедленно выразил желание посмотреть на колдографию Северуса, на что он мрачно отрезал:

– Ни за что.

Я вдруг вспомнил того мальчишку, подвешенного вверх тормашками, которого я увидел в Думосборе. Северус, кажется, подумал о том же, потому что напрягся и взглянул на меня исподлобья. Я ждал, что сейчас он мне припомнит тот случай, а он тоже, кажется, ждал каких-то моих комментариев, но в итоге мы оба не сказали ни слова. После долгой паузы, наполненной неловким молчанием, я предложил разогреть какао. Пока я возился с плитой – вечно эти спички выпрыгивают из пальцев, хуже Шуточных Перьев Уизли! – Северус куда-то делся. Я обнаружил его в спальне, он разглядывал мою коллекцию разноцветных рисованных Снейпов.

– Здорово, да? – спросил я, протягивая Северусу чашку с какао. Он кивнул, потом повернулся ко мне.

– Пожалуй, мне пора.

Я аж растерялся.

– Чт… как? Куда? Зачем?

Я не знал, что еще спросить. Северус усмехнулся, но тут же снова стал серьезным.

– Тедди давно пора в постель, да и ты перенервничал сегодня. Спасибо за вечер, за то, что пригласил меня. А теперь я пойду домой.

– Нет! – я говорил совсем как Тедди. – Ведь мы же говорили об этом, верно? Мне казалось, ты…

Северус закатил глаза к потолку.

– О, прекрати! Не будь таким наивным, Поттер! – в мгновение ока он преобразился, снова превращаясь в того циничного, раздражительного профессора зелий, который не упускал случая ужалить побольней. Эта перемена пугала и заставляла сердце болезненно сжиматься. – Разве ты не готов был пообещать Теду все, что угодно, чтобы вывести его оттуда? Да и я тоже. Это пустые слова, только чтобы успокоить ребенка. Мы не можем жить вместе.

– Но почему?

– Ради Мерлина, это же просто…

– Не ради Мерлина, – перебил я его. – И не ради Теда. И не ради Санты, Зубной феи, министра магии, Розы Уизли или тысячи гиппогрифов. – Северус казался ошарашенным, да я и сам не вполне мог контролировать поток бреда, выливающийся из моего рта. И все же одну разумную вещь я тогда сказал. – Ради меня, Северус. Оставайся, потому что я очень этого хочу.

Я встал на цыпочки и поцеловал его. Чашка накренилась в моих руках, и горячее какао обожгло нас обоих. Северус отшатнулся, выругался сквозь зубы, а потом закрыл лицо рукой. Она заметно тряслась. Северус рассмеялся, тихо, несмело.

– Мы с тобой какие-то неудачники.

– Да.

Я поставил кружку на пол.

– Мы с тобой нелепые, жалкие…

– Да…

– Глупые…

Я шагнул ближе, отвел его руку от лица.

– Трусливые… – шепнул Северус одними губами.

– Очень, – вздохнул я, закрыл глаза и снова поцеловал его. И он поцеловал меня в ответ. Горячая ткань липла к коже. Ноги оторвались от пола. В животе все переворачивалось так, словно там наступила революция.

Только вот это была не революция. Это была любовь.


End file.
